1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a side sealer of thermoplastic film around a dimensioned article, and in particular to a side sealing apparatus having an internally heated sealing bar integrated with a closed-loop temperature controller operating essentially in free air supported by thin clips in order to minimize heat transfer to the overall assembly, allowing the heater to cut and seal a thermoplastic film in as tight a temperature range as possible, while allowing the overall temperature of the entire unit to operate at close to room temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used side sealer of thermoplastic film in shrink wrapping machines comprises dual hot wires. The hot wires are typically two (2) eight inch heated nichrome wires mounted parallel, one on top of the other. The wires are separated by a gap of approximately 0.010 inches to 0.015 inches (the thickness of an average business card). Adjusting and maintaining this gap is critical for proper sealing and cutting of the film web as this film is cut and sealed by radiant heat from the opposing wires. The wires utilized in this arrangement must be installed completely flat against the backing material, in this case, 1 inch long ceramic “beads” or blocks. No bowing or slight kinks in the wires can be tolerated as a uniform gap must be maintained. Access to these wires requires removal of cover plates and film drive belts. Frequent cleaning of resin buildup is necessary. Cleaning the wires without disturbing the gap setting or flatness of the wire is very difficult. Readjustment of the gap is usually necessary. All of this results in lost production time.
Further, the performance of the dual side sealer is often not stable over extended periods of operation even when initially adjusted to optimum settings. A significant cause of this instability is the drift in wire temperatures over time due to drifts in power conditions typical in many factories. The wire temperature is subject to open loop control, i.e. any changes in factory power feed conditions or operating conditions will cause the wire temperature to change, and conversely, will require an operator to manually adjust the electrical power values to the wire power feed in order to bring the wire temperature back to the desired sealing temperature. Another inherent problem with the dual wire side sealer is the fact that many side sealer components heat up to undesirably high temperatures during operation of the side sealer as a result of the sealing wires radiating heat and its mounting being in contact with the frame they are mounted on which conducts heat to the main assembly resulting in resin build-up during production runs. The heat build-up is detrimental to successful side sealing requiring frequent stopping of the machine in order to clean the molten film build-up on the individual wire assemblies. The resin build-up is a result of unintentional heating of the area of the film that is close to, but outside of, the actual seal area. This unintentionally heated film becomes soft and is prone to stick to components that it contacts, particularly if the side sealer frame components are already at an elevated temperature. In addition, the dual wire side sealer has a large parts count, and coupled with the fact that it operates at an overall elevated temperature, the side sealer belts and bearings are subject to frequent failure, resulting in attendant high maintenance costs. In addition, when the dual wire sealer is inoperable for any reason, it requires sufficient time to cool down in order to restore its operation due to the excessive operating temperature of the entire unit, which frequently reaches temperatures of 135 degrees F. A typical cleaning and resetting will take at least 1½ hours, resulting in lost production for that period of time.
Prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,728 issued Mar. 4, 2003 to Gregg R. Sorenson et al. and assigned to Conflex Incorporated of Milwaukee, Wis. discloses a thermoplastic film side sealing mechanism comprising a hot wire assembly having a hot wire mounted between a stationary mounting block and a pivoting mounting block. The hot wire also diverges at an angle which is about 0.32 inches over an 8.125 inch run. The divergence is at an angle relative to the path of forwardly disposed belts. The pivoting mounting block provides for releasing tension of the wire to allow quick and easy removal of the wire ends from the assembly clamps. However, there is no closed loop control of the temperature of the hot wire and resin build-up occurs requiring frequent maintenance.